We have been making excellent progress in transplanting autologous melanocytes expanded in number in culture to treat patients with vitiligo- particularly segmental vitiligo. In this procedure we take a thin piece of normal pigmented skin approximately 2x2cm- usually from a buttock as a source for melanocyte. The pigment cells are removed and grown in culture. When we have 10 to 100 more cells than we had in the original biopsy we dermabrade the white areas and add the cells from culture. Following the dermabrasion and application of melanocytes the patients stay in the hospital overnight. We want to immobilize the graft site as much as possible. In the past six months 8 patients have been involved in this program. We plan to do 16 more patients in the next six months.